


Just a nightmare

by darkxxdesires



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Lincoln never died what are you talking about, Nightmare, i just miss him okay, i miss linctavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkxxdesires/pseuds/darkxxdesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Octavia realizes Lincoln's death was all just a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I just really need this to happen tbh so yeah enjoy x

_She's powerless. Frozen in place as she sees the gun pointing at his head. The gunshot rings in her ears. His body falls to the ground, splashing in the mud. He's not getting up. He's never getting up. She swears in that moment she feels her heart break. Her mouth opens in a scream—_

 

"No!" Her voice breaks as she bolts upright. Cold sweat drenches her body, tears stream freely down her face.

 

She's startled when she feels two hands gripping her face. "Octavia, what's wrong?"

 

She freezes, her mouth opened in shock. It's him. He's here right in front of her. She's confused, it all felt so real, his... death. She really thought she'd never see him again. "Lincoln!" She sobs, throwing herself at him, enveloping him in a tight embrace. He immediately wraps his arms around her, holding her equally as tight. She buries her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. He feels so warm around her, so real. She never wants to let go.

 

Lincoln's hands move up and down Octavia's back, soothingly. "O, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

 

She brakes the embrace to look at him, her hands moving to his face. "You... You were dead. I saw you die." The gunshot echoes in her head. A memory of blood running down his face as he falls to the ground crosses her mind. Tears roll down her face as she closes her eyes tight. She just wants to erase those terrible images from her head.

 

"Hey, look at me. Look at me." He grasps her face between his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "It was all just a bad dream. Nothing happened to me. I'm right here, with you."

 

She covers his hands with hers, craving the feeling of his warm skin. "Don't ever leave me, Lincoln. I can't bear to loose you."

 

"I'm not going anywhere. You're not going to loose me, Octavia. I promise." She nods.

 

He lies back down, extending his arm. "Come here."

 

She lies down next to him, her face resting on his chest, the beating of his heart reassuring Octavia that he's really here with her. "I'm afraid to go back to sleep. I don't want to see you die again."

 

"Don't be, I'm right here with you. I'll keep the nightmares away." He kisses her forehead, holding her closer to him.

 

The soothing rhythm of Lincoln's heartbeat is lulling her to sleep. The last thing Octavia hears before being completely enveloped in dreams of a better life is Lincoln's whispering voice. "Ai hod yu in."


End file.
